Character Classes
Basic Classes Ardent (Complete Psionics) Barbarian (Players Handbook) Bard (Players Handbook) Beguiler (Players Handbook II) Cleric (Players Handbook) Crusader (Tome of Battle: Book of the Nine Swords) Divine Mind (Complete Psionics) Dragon Shaman (Players Handbook II) Dragonfire Adept (Dragon Magic) Druid (Players Handbook) Duskblade (Players Handbook II) Favored Soul (Complete Divine) Fighter (Players Handbook) Hexblade (Complete Warrior) Incarnate (Magic of Incarnum) Knight (Players Handbook II) Lurk (Complete Psionics) Monk (Players Handbook) Ninja (Complete Adventurer) Paladin (Players Handbook) Ranger (Players Handbook) Rogue (Players Handbook) Samurai (Complete Warrior) Scout (Complete Adventurer) Shaman (Oriental Adventures) Shugenja (Complete Divine) Sohei (Oriental Adventures) Soulborn (Magic of Incarnum) Spellthief (Complete Adventurer) Spirit Shaman (Complete Divine) Sorcerer (Players Handbook) Summoner (Homebrew) Swashbuckler (Complete Warrior) Swordsage (Tome of Battle: Book of the Nine Swords) Totemist (Magic of Incarnum) Warblade (Tome of Battle: Book of the Nine Swords) Warlock (Complete Arcane) Warmage (Complete Arcane) Wizard (Players Handbook) Wu Jen (Complete Arcane) Generic Classes Generic Classes are a varient of basic classes that first appeared in Unearthed Arcana. Generic Classes are not elegiable to be made gestalts. Expert (Unearthed Arcana) Spellcaster (Unearthed Arcana) Warrior (Unearthed Arcana) Gestalt Classes Gestalt classes are a combination of two basic classes, taking the best stats from each and combining the the Class features. The option first appeared with the release of Unearthed Arcana. Since this option creates characters stronger than the standard, the house rule regarding gestalt classes is that all gestalt classes recieve a level adjustment of +1. Thus they dont reach their second level until players of a basic class reach level 3. This level adjustment does stack with any racial level adjustment Below are a list of approved gestalts. Barbarian/Bard Barbarian/Fighter Barbarian/Wizard Cleric/Sorcerer Dragon Shaman/Dragonfire Adept Dragon Shaman/Knight (Dragonsworn Knight) DragonShaman/Paladin (Dragonsworn Paladin) Druid/Ranger Fighter/Ranger Fighter/Rogue Fighter/Warlock (Reaper) Monk/Cleric Monk/Sorcerer and Monk/Wizard Paladin/Sorcerer Sorcerer/Wizard Prestige Classes Dungeon Master's Guide Arcane Archer Arcane Trickster Archmage Assassin Blackguard Dragon Disciple Duelist Eldritch Knight Hierophant Horizon Walker Lore Master Mystic Theurge Red Wizard of Thay Shadowdancer Thaumatugist Player's Guide to Faerun Arcane Devotee Divine Champion Divine Disciple Divine Seeker Evereskan Tomb Guardian Eye of Horus-Re Hammer of Moradin Harper Agent Hathran Incantatrix Justiciar of Tyr Monk of the Long Death Morninglord of Lathander Purple Dragon Knight Runcaster Shaaryan Hunter Shadow Adept Shadow Thief of Amn Spellguard of Silverymoon Zhentarim Spy Champions of Ruin Black Blood Cultist Justice of Weald and Woe Night Mask Deathbringer Shade Hunter Thayan Gladiator Vengeance Knight Serpent Kingdoms Ancient Master Coiled Cabalist Fang of Sseth Master of Vipers Naga Overlord Serpent Slayer Underdark Arachnomancer Cavelord Deep Diviner Drow Judicator Illithid Body Tamer Imaskari Vengeance Taker Inquisitor of the Drowning Goddess Prime Underdark Guide Sea Mother Whip Shadow Crafter Vermin Keeper Yathchol Webrider Faiths and Pantheons Arachne Auspician Doomguide Dreadmaster Dweomerkeeper Elemental Archon Forest Master Goldeye Heartwarder Horned Harbinger Nightcloak Ocular Adept Silverstar Stormlord Strifeleader Sword Dancer Techsmith Waveservant Wearer of Purple Windwalker Shining South Grinti Shadow Marauder Great Rift Deep Defender Halruaan Elder Halruaan Magehound Hand of Adama Jordain Vizier Luiren Marchwarden Maquar Crusader Scourge Maiden Secrets of the South Complete Adventurer Animal Lord Beastmaster Bloodhound Daggerspell Mage Daggerspell Shaper Dread Pirate Dungeon Delver Exemplar Fochlucan Lyrist Ghost-Faced Killer Highland Stalker Maester Master of Many Forms Nightsong Enforcer Nightsong Infiltrator Ollam Shadowbane Inquisitor Shadowbane Stalker Shadowmind Spymaster Streetfighter Tempest Thief-Acrobat Vigilante Virtuoso Wild Plains Outrider Complete Arcane Acolyte of the Skin Alienist Agent Savant Blood Magus Effigy Master Elemental Savant Enlightened Fist Fatespinner Geometer Green Star Adept Initiate of the Sevenfold Viel Mage of the Arcane Order Master Transmogrifist Mindbender Seeker of the Song Sublime Chord Suel Arcanamach Wafarer Guide Wild Mage Complete Divine Black Flame Zealot Blighter Church Inquisitor Consecrated Harrier Contemplative Divine Crusader Divine Oracle Entropomancer Evangelist Geomancer Holy Liberator Hospitaler Pious Templar Radiant Servent of Pelor Rainbow Servant Sacred Exorcist Sacred Fist Seeker of the Misty Isle Shining Blade of Heironeous Stormlord Temple Raider of Olidammara Ur-Priest Void Disciple Warpriest Complete Mage Abjurant Champion Eldritch Disciple Eldritch Theurge Enlightened Spirit Holy Scourge Lyric Thaumaturge Master Specialist Nightmare Spinner Ultimate Magis Unseen Seer Wild Soul Complete Psionics Anaric Initiate Ebon Saint Ectopic Adept Flayerspawn Psychic Illumine Soul Soulbow Storm Disciple Zerth Cenobite Complete Scoundrel Avenging Executioner Battle Trickster Cloaked Dancer Combat Trapsmith Fortune's Friend Gray Guard Magical Trickster Malconvoker Master of Masks Mountebank Psibond Agent Spellwarp Sniper Uncanny Trickster Complete Warrior Bear Warrior Bladesinger Cavalier Dark Hunter Darkwood Stalker Dervish Drunken Master Exotic Weapon Master Eye of Gruumsh Frenzied Berserker Gnome Giant-Slayer Halfling Outrider Hulking Hurler Hunter of the Dead Invisible Blade Justiciar Kensai Knight of the Chalice Knight Protector Master Thrower Master of the Unseen Hand Mindspy Nature's Warrior Occult Slayer Order of the Bow Initiate Purple Dragon Knight Rage Mage Ravager Reaping Mauler Ronin Spellsword Stonelord Tattooed Monk Thayan Knight War Chanter Warshaper Libris Mortis Death's Chosen Dirgesinger Master of Radiance Master of Shrouds Pale Master Sacred Purifier True Necromancer Draconomicon Dracolyte Dragonkith Dragonrider Dragonslayer Dragonsong Lyrist Dragonstalker Hoardstealer Initiate of the Draconic Mysteries Platinum Knight Talon of Tiamat Dragon Magic Diamond Dragon Dragon Descendant Dragon Lord Hand of the Winged Masters Pact-Bound Adept Swift Wing Wyrm Wizard